


Everything You Do Is Magic

by sonofapollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern Era, Muggle-born Haru, Mutual Pining, O.W.L.s | Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Out of Character, Pining, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Daisuke, Ravenclaw Daisuke Kambe, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Haru Katou, Study Date, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), this is trash oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Haru Katou can't stand the Ravenclaw named Daisuke Kambe, so when he gets paired up with him for his Potions class, you can say he wasn't all too happy about it.But what happens when he realizes that his feelings for Daisuke are much more than what he expected when they start working together?
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh more self indulgent writing??? yes, i think so
> 
> i dont even know if this was a good idea considering everything going on with jk rowling so uhhhh im sorry for this 
> 
> i still hope i did this au justice cause i haven’t even finished reading harry potter and idk when i ever will so yeh 
> 
> hope u guys still enjoy this! (also sorry for the rushed ending :( )
> 
> (daisuke & haru are younger here, around 16-17 years old)
> 
> (title from: magic by one direction)

Haru made his way to the Potions classroom accompanied by Ryo. He held his bag close to his body, to avoid it getting tangled with any passing student, especially those first years. Haru doesn’t know what those kids are eating, especially when they eat the same food in the same place everyday, to get them as hyperactive as they are. He doesn’t remember ever being like that as a first year, not even as a muggleborn. 

“Are you ready for today’s lesson? Heard we’re dealing with love potions,” Ryo said, carefully avoiding the Hufflepuff that just ran past them. Probably late to class. Haru shrugged and let out a sigh. “I don’t really care. I just wanna get the day done and over with.” Ryo chuckled, shaking his head, while Haru stifled a yawn, and the two walked into the classroom and took their seats at the table in the far left of the classroom. Haru set his bag down on the floor and took out his potions book, setting it on the table. Ryo did the same, and began going over some of the love potions presented in the book. Hare would’ve done so as well if it wasn’t for how tired he was.

He would usually go to sleep early if there wasn’t much to be done, but with OWLs coming up, his study sessions had grown longer and more tedious as the days went by. Not only that, but professors were giving them enough assignments to last them a lifetime. So, he ended up staying up late trying to study as much as he could while getting five inches of parchment done for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now he was running on three hours of sleep and little to no motivation—not a good combo. 

Students began piling into the classroom, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike, including Daisuke Kambe, the cocky Ravenclaw who always seemed to get the top grades and always be in first place when it came to exams, leaving Haru in second and chasing for first. Haru had a keen dislike for the raven-haired boy, not only because he was so arrogant and pompous at times, but because he always seemed to be good at everything. He was also painfully aware of how much he flaunted his money, which was completely unnecessary. To say the least, he really disliked Daisuke Kambe, and he hates the fact that they even breathe the same air. 

Noticing Haru glaring at him, Daisuke turned to him from he sat at the right of the room and smirked, making Haru scowl and turn away. Ryo glanced between the two of them and rolled his eyes. “You two are so petty with each other,” he commented. “Well, he started it.”

“By doing what?”

“Breathing and shit.”

Ryo shook his head, closing his book. “You are unbelievable.”

Just when Haru was about to retaliate, their Potions professor walked into the room, his presence immediately silencing any conversation and the bustling going on in the room, and closed the door behind him. Professor Malfoy walked over to his desk and set down his books, turning to look at the class. “Good morning, students, as the rumors might have told you, today we’ll be going over love potions, some of the most dangerous of crafts.” Giggling erupted from some of the students in the classroom, making Professor Malfoy roll his eyes. “I know what you kids are thinking, and let me tell you this: _do not_ plan to use these on anyone. It might end up in your expulsion.” That immediately shut everyone up.

The idea of using love potions and love spells always seemed way too shady for Haru. Not that he’s the best when it comes to the topic of love and romance, but he knew that that wasn’t the way to get someone to like you or fall in love with you. 

“Now, open your books to page seventy nine, we’ll start off with the basics.”

—

Halfway through the class, and several parchment pages of notes later, Haru knew he was going to fall asleep at some point. Luckily for him, it was finally time to get to the real fun. 

“We’re going to be making Amortentia now. Can anyone tell me, if they were so kind to have payed attention to the class, what is Amortentia?”

Several hands shot up, including Daisuke’s and Haru’s. Haru sent a glare Daisuke’s way, silently praying that he’d get picked to answer instead of him. The professor looked around the room before finally deciding. “Mr. Katou.”

Haru smiled proudly. “Amortentia is one of the most powerful love potions to exist, making it’s usage illegal and dangerous. But despite its power, it can’t create actual love. Whoever the potion is administered to, will only have an obsession with the person that gave it to them. It also smells different for everyone, and like the object of their own affection.”

Professor Malfoy smiled widely and nodded. “That is correct. Good job, Mr. Katou. Fifteen points for Slytherin.”

“Nice job,” Ryo whispered to Haru, silently high-fiving him. “Of course,” Haru smirked. 

“Now, go to page a hundred-and-four, where you will find a very detailed description of how the potion is made, so I expect everyone to do it correctly,” the professor narrowed his eyes at the class before continuing, “and remember, this is coming on your OWLs, because of how complicated it is.”

A collective groan was heard throughout the classroom, making Professor Malfoy roll his eyes. “Stop whining. Go get your materials from the back of the class and get started. You have one hour.”

The students slowly began walking to the cabinets that stored various ingredients for potion making and began getting what they needed. Haru prepared the work station while Ryo went to get the ingredients. He glanced over at Daisuke who was getting prepared to make the potion with his sister, Suzue, who was the most tolerable of the Kambe’s. She was sweet, smart, kind, and generous. And for a while, she was Haru’s crush. What can he say? She’s a very beautiful girl and incredibly intelligent and cunning, too. Considering she was a hatstall, rumor has it she was supposed to get sorted into Slytherin, but like the legendary Harry Potter, asked to be placed in a different house, preferably with her brother. It was a shame, Haru thought, they could’ve been good friends if she had been in the same house as him. 

Once Ryo returned with the ingredients, the two Slytherins got to work.

The process was grueling and tedious, and Haru’s lack of sleep and exhaustion did not make the process easy. Thank Merlin Ryo was paying enough attention for the both of them. 

Before their time was up, they managed to finally finish the potion, and let out a breath of relief seeing the spiraling smoke and the pearly-sheen the potion had. Professor Malfoy walked over to their table to inspect the potion and smiled proudly, giving an assertive nod. “Very good, boys. What does it smell like to you?”

Ryo leaned over the potion and breathed in its scent. He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, before saying, “It smells like…apple-cinnamon and pine.”

“And you, Haru?”

Haru did the same as Ryo and stopped for a moment to wonder why one of the scents was oddly familiar, yet…unknown. “Well…It smells like lemongrass, cedar and… some cologne.” 

Professor Malfoy nodded. “That’s interesting. I expect you do this good of a job in your OWLs.”

“Yes, sir.”

The professor walked away and continued inspecting the potions the other students had made. While Haru continued wondering where the scent of the cologne came from, he began packing up his things and helping clean up their workstation, until the bell chimed, announcing the end of class. 

“Alright, I need three inches of parchment on the history of love potions, what they do, why they’re dangerous, and their effects for next class! And before you leave, let me tell you all that you will not be working with the same partner for your OWLs!”

Haru groaned in disdain, accompanied by half of the class as their professor began to dictate the new pairs. He laid his head down on the table and muted out everyone’s talking, waiting to be called on, and wondering if he’ll be late for his Herbology class. 

“—And finally, Haru Katou and Daisuke Kambe.”

Haru’s head shot up from the table and looked at his professor with wide eyes. “What?!” he exclaimed, looking between him and Daisuke. 

Professor Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. “Is there a problem, Mr. Katou? Or do you want points taken off?”

Haru clenched his jaw. “I—“ he let out a defeated sigh. “No. There’s no problem,” he muttered, lowering his head. His house pride was too much to put on the line, along with his life, considering that his housemates would do him in if they lost points because of him. 

“Good. You are all dismissed.”

Haru stood up hastily, grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom. Ryo caught up to him and walked with him to their next class. “You have a lot of luck, y’know.”

“Shut up,” he muttered, scowling in displeasure. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I have to work with _him_ of all people!”

“C’mon, it won’t be that bad.” Ryo placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “Now, let’s hurry before Professor Longbottom takes away house points for tardiness.”

—

After lunch, Haru made his way to the library to take advantage of his free period to start doing his Potions assignment, and be able to take a nap back in the common room once he was done with his classes for the day.

As he skimmed through his potions book and marked down what was important, someone stood in front of his table, looming over him. Haru set his quill down and looked up from his book, only to see the one and only Daisuke Kambe standing there. Haru suppressed a groan and pursed his lips, clearly annoyed. “What do you want, Kambe?”

“Hello to you, too. I wanted to see if we could study for our Potions OWL and practice potion making together. I know that you want to pass it as much as I do.”

Haru rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think we can do this separately. Besides I have better things to do.”

It was Daisuke’s turn to roll his eyes. “Katou, I know you don’t particularly get along with me—“

“Oh, that’s certainly an understatement.”

“— _But_ we need to start learning how to work together soon before the exam so that we can do well. Potion making with other people isn’t easy, and I think that was made obvious when we began taking the course.”

He did have a point, though Haru didn’t want to admit it. He remembered when Ryo and him failed at making their first batch of potions during their first year, and being frustrated with both himself and Ryo. Potion making alone was easy, but when other people were involved, absolute cooperation was necessary. And Daisuke was right about another thing: Haru did not want to fail this exam. 

Haru stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. “Fine, we can study and practice together.”

“Great. I’m free on Thursdays and Fridays, and I don’t mind studying during the weekends.” Daisuke smiled, and Haru noticed how he and his sister not only shared the same eyes, but the same smile. It made Haru feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Fine. We can start on Friday.”

“Alright, library after dinner sound good?”

Haru nodded, arms still crossed over his chest. “I’ll see you around, then.” With that, Daisuke turned and walked away, leaving the library. Haru sighed and rested his hand on his book, groaning. _I can’t believe I really have to work with him…This semester could not get any worse._

—

The rest of the week flew by faster than Haru had expected, and before he knew it, it was Friday in the afternoon, and Haru was sitting at the same table in the library in the far back of the library, near the Restricted Section of books. He took out his potions book and set it on the table, near other books on potions he had gotten from the Potions Section in the library. 

As he began studying up the different ingredients in the Amortentia potion, a certain Ravenclaw made his way over to his table and sat down in the seat in front of him. Haru set down his book and looked at him. “Oh, so you actually showed up. Lucky me.” Daisuke couldn’t help but chuckle and rolled his eyes, as he took out his own study material. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, that stupidly cocky smirk playing on his lips. Haru rolled his eyes.

“Well, let’s get this over with.”

The two of them went over the ingredients on the potions they were going to be tested on and what their effects and histories were for what seemed like hours. And it had been hours, because once they began going over their third potion, the librarian began shooing students out due to curfew. Haru let out a sigh of relief, snapped his book shut and stretched his arms back, hearing a satisfying _crack_. He and Daisuke packed up their stuff and stood up to leave. 

“Same time tomorrow or…?” Haru asked, raising an eyebrow. Daisuke thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Sorry, I have plans tomorrow. But I did ask Professor Malfoy if we could use the potions classroom on Saturday and he said yes. So, how does Saturday work for you? We can go at any time, I don’t mind.”

“How about after breakfast? I don’t have anything to do that day, so I don’t mind whatever hour either.”

“Great, then I’ll meet you there after breakfast.” 

The two walked out of the library, the wooden door shutting behind them. “Alright, see you then,” Haru said and parted ways with him, making his way to the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms. 

He had surprisingly gotten along well with Daisuke during their time together, which weirded him out. But he’d learned that the boy was as studious as him, and was serious about passing. He’d always seen him fooling around, even during the classes they had together, so he’d never expected him to be this serious when it actually came down to business…then again, he should have, considering he’s at the top of every class. 

Haru walked into the common room and plopped down on the couch next to Ryo who was talking to another Slytherin boy. Upon noticing him, Ryo turned to look at Haru with a raised eyebrow. “So, how was your date with Kambe?” He asked, smirking playfully. Haru glared at him and punched his arm lightly. “It wasn’t a date, so shut up.”

Ryo laughed. “Okay, whatever, so how was it?”

Haru stayed quiet for a moment, resting his head back on the couch’s backrest, and looked up at the stony ceiling, the sound of the water from the Great Lake as it collided with the windows and the walls of the common room becoming oddly relaxing. “It was…fine, I guess. He’s…He’s not that bad.”

Ryo smirked again, nudging Haru. “I think that you two might end up like Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter.” Haru immediately sat up. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you know…They say they hated each other back when they were students in Hogwarts, and arch-enemies, at that, but after the Great War, they began dating. And look at them now, married with like three kids.”

Haru scowled and stood up. “That is so not going to happen with us. Kambe is way too annoying and pompous for me to date.” Ryo laughed at his reaction and watched as Haru made his way to the boy’s dorm room. 

Ryo’s words followed him to his room, to the shower, and to bed when he was finally able to lay down to get some sleep. He tried to ignore them as much as possible, thinking there was no way anything could happen between him and Daisuke Kambe. It was just not realistic, and nothing was going to come out of their time spent together, only hopefully passing grades on their Potions OWL.

Right?

—

Saturday finally arrived and it took every piece of what little willpower Haru had to get himself out of bed and avoid sleeping in, despite how comfortable and cool his bed was. He stretched his arms back and looked around the room to see a few other Slytherins sleeping in, and slowly made his way to the bathrooms. After showering, he got dressed, grabbed his bag, and quietly made his way out. As he walked out of the common room and over to the dining hall, Ryo’s words from Thursday night kept repeating themselves in his head. He had tried his best to distract himself from thoughts of him and Daisuke _together_ by drowning himself in work and various other activities, but the thought of them as a couple continued to plague him.

He absolutely hated it, and made a mental note to jinx Ryo for planting the idea in his head in the first place.

Haru walked into the dining hall, glad that it was fairly empty. There were very few Slytherins at his table, meaning he didn’t have to use the bit of energy he was saving up for studying with Daisuke in small talk. He sat down at his usual spot, and tried to ignore the way his heart-rate picked up at the thought of being alone in the same room with Daisuke. 

Letting out a sigh, he reached over for his favorite breakfast foods and began eating. He tried to keep the food down, but his nervousness made it quite difficult.

After eating as much as he could possibly stomach—a single slice of toast, an egg, and some orange juice—he picked up his bag and walked out of the dining hall, and back to the dungeons, heading for the Potions classroom. Inside the classroom, the air was cold and dingy, making Haru glad he wore a sweater. Daisuke sat in one of the tables, a cauldron propped up on it with a few ingredients laying around. The raven-haired boy had his head bent down as he skimmed through a book. Upon hearing the wooden door shut, he looked up and turned to see Haru, who stood there with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Daisuke gave him a kind smile and greeted him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Haru muttered, slowly walking over to him. He pulled out the chair beside him and sat down in it, setting his bag down on the floor after he’d taken out his own potions book. 

“I was thinking we could start with the Sleeping Draught first, since we already know it better than the rest.” Daisuke marked the page he was reading and closed his book, setting it aside. “Y-yeah, sounds good to me.”

“I already got the ingredients, so we can get started.”

Haru stayed quiet, only nodding and turned on the burner to get the potion started. Daisuke stared at him for a moment, making Haru turn to look at him. “What?” he asked. Daisuke shook his head and replied, “Nothing. It’s just that…you’re awfully quiet today.”

Haru clenched his jaw. “It’s nothing, I’m just tired. Let’s just get this done and over with.” Daisuke nodded and the two began working on the sleeping potion together. 

A few hours had passed, and Haru and Daisuke had managed to get at least four of the five potions that they would get tested on done. Haru felt sort of giddy, knowing that they were going to pass their Potions OWL. Maybe he judged Daisuke too quickly. He didn’t seem to be half as bad as he had made him out to be. _Huh._

Once they had finished their fourth potion, a Strengthening Solution, Daisuke and him had decided that that was enough for one day. “We only have one left…” Haru said. “Maybe we can do Amortentia next Saturday? I’m sure the professor will let us use the classroom again.”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

The two began cleaning up their station and packing up their materials. As Haru was storing away the Solution, he accidentally dropped the vial he was holding, causing it to shatter against the floor. Haru cursed and bent down to pick up the shards. Daisuke kneeled down to help, their hands touching for a split second as the two reached for the same shard. Haru quickly retracted his hand and chuckled nervously. “It’s okay. I’ll clean it up, you go ahead and put away the rest of the potion.”

“No, it’s okay, I can help.”

Haru pursed his lips and continued to pick up the larger pieces of glass with Daisuke’s help. His cheeks burned as he acknowledged their proximity. Despite having worked side by side with him throughout the day, he was too distracted with potion-making that he didn’t notice how close they were, until now. As he finished picking up, he noticed a familiar scent coming from the Ravenclaw. Haru furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly stood up to throw away the shards. Daisuke followed and stood next to him near the trash bin. “I’ll go get the broom, and sweep what’s left,” he said and walked away and—there it was again, that scent. 

Haru’s eyes grew wide as he put two-and-two together. it was the same scent of cologne he’d gotten from the Amortentia he and Ryo made on Monday during their Potions class. Haru’s chest clenched as his anxiety shot up. He slowly walked to the back of the room to get another vial for their potion, and tried his best to ignore his racing thoughts and the intense thumping of his heart against his chest. 

Daisuke finished cleaning of the mess of glass and finished putting the ingredients away as Haru poured the Solution into the jar and corked it. Once he was done, Daisuke took the vial from his hand, his fingers brushing against his own. Haru quickly pulled his hand away. The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. “I’ll go put this away and finish up here, so you can head out.” Haru nodded silently, picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. 

He made his way back to the Slytherin common room and ran upstairs to the dorm room, relieved that there was nobody inside. He threw his bag on the floor and threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He let out a muffled scream.

He felt confused, and betrayed by his own feelings. 

Maybe he’d never disliked Daisuke. Maybe he was just acting that way to ignore his true feelings. He really didn’t know. But one thing was for sure, Haru wasn’t going to be able to face the Ravenclaw any time soon again.

—

“So, you have a crush on him?” 

Ryo walked beside Haru as the two made their way into Hogsmeade. The two were given a free period that Friday, and the week was spent with Haru trying his best to avoid Daisuke at any given moment. Despite the fact that they needed to study together for their exam, Haru had reluctantly decided that he’d rather barely pass than face him at all. 

During class, he’d avoid looking at him. During breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Haru kept his eyes on his food and on the faces of his fellow Slytherins despite the glances and looks that came his way from the Ravenclaw table, courtesy of Daisuke himself. When he stopped him in the hall, Haru would make an excuse, saying that he was busy or was late to class even if that wasn’t true. When the Ravenclaw tried to get him alone in the library, Haru got up, said he was late to Quidditch and quickly walked out of the library. He doesn’t even _play_ Quidditch. 

In summary, it had been an exhausting week for Haru, and it wasn’t even over, because tomorrow, he _had_ to face him.

Haru groaned and ran a hand through his taupe-colored hair. “I don’t even know…It’s complicated.”

“How complicated can it be?”

“I don’t know! I’ve rarely had crushes!”

“Well, you had a crush on his sister, and on that Hufflepuff…Saeki, was it?”

“Shhh! I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ryo let out a hearty laugh, then stopped suddenly, looking at Haru with wide eyes. Haru raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“This is your first crush on a _boy_?”

Haru processed the words slowly. He had never thought about that before. He’d always found both women and men good looking and could definitely imagine himself in a relationship with either. But he’d never truly crushed on a boy before. His cheeks grew red, and it was definitely not from the winter air nipping at them.

Ryo laughed again and clapped Haru on the shoulder. “Merlin! It is!”

“Oh, buzz off! It’s not a big deal! And I don’t even know if it even _is_ a crush!”

“Okay, okay, then explain to me how a crush is supposed to feel for you.”

Haru stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. “Well…It’s when your heart beats faster any time they’re in the room or your breath hitches when you see them. It’s feeling nervous and antsy around them. You feel all…fuzzy inside and stuff.” Ryo nodded slowly. “Okay…And how do you feel around Kambe?”

Haru thought about it. He lowered his head once he’d realized it. “The same way,” he muttered quietly, but it was loud enough for Ryo to hear. His friend placed his hand on his back. “It’s okay, Haru. It’ll work out.”

Haru lifted his head, looking back at him. “What if he doesn’t even like boys? What if he doesn’t even like me?”

Ryo scoffed and shook his head. “Trust me, I’m sure he fancies you back. I’ve caught him staring at you more than a few times during classes and in the dining hall.” Haru groaned and sighed. “I don’t know…”

The Slytherin wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go to Honeydukes. I’m sure they’ll have your favorite treacle fudge.”

—

On Saturday morning, Haru slowly walked into the Potions classroom, his conversation with Ryo still playing in his head. Daisuke was already there, much to Haru’s luck, sitting at their table. The Ravenclaw turned his head and gave him a small smile. Haru awkwardly returned it as he walked over to him. 

“Hey, stranger,” he said, putting his book away. Haru took his seat beside him and set his bag down. “Hey…” He muttered, avoiding his eyes. “I haven’t seen you around lately…”

The Slytherin chewed on the inside of his cheek, his chest clenching. “I’ve been busy.”

“Busy? Busy avoiding me?”

Haru breathed in and sighed. “I wasn’t avoiding you…I was just busy…”

“Haru—“

“Can we just do this already? It’s the last potion we have left, and OWLs are in two weeks.”

Daisuke pursed his lips and nodded quietly, standing up and going to the ingredients cabinet at the back of the room. Haru ran a hand through his hair, hoping that this wouldn’t mess up with their progress. He just had to catch feelings, didn’t he?

While they worked, Haru was painfully aware of how close the two were. How their arms would brush up against each other while Haru stirred the ingredients and Daisuke dropped the rest into the cauldron. Or how Daisuke would sometimes lean against him to reach for another ingredient. It was painful for Haru, to say the least, and he was sure that his heart was beating so loudly that Daisuke could hear it. 

Hours passed, and once they were finally done, they watched the potion carefully to see if it’d react the way the it should. The two let out a simultaneous relieved sigh when the potion glistened inside the cauldron and swirls of smoke curled out of it. “We did it,” Daisuke said, taking the ladle out of the cauldron and setting it aside. “Well, I guess that’s it.” 

Haru nodded and pursed his lips. “Yep. I think we’ll do well during our OWL.”

Daisuke nodded in agreement. “I’m sure we will.”

After a moment of silence, said Ravenclaw asked, “What does it smell like to you?”

Haru rose his eyebrows, his cheeks heating up. “Um…Well…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

_Well, this is it._

“Um…Lemongrass, cedar…and,” Haru breathed in, “…your cologne. And you?”

Daisuke stayed quiet for a moment, and Haru was pretty sure he was staring at him, but he refused to meet his eyes, due to embarrassment and the fear of being rejected.

“Honeysuckle and treacle fudge.”

Haru’s eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Daisuke. “You—“

A small smile appeared on his face as he shrugged his shoulder. “I know it’s your favorite thing to get at Honeydukes.”

“So, you—“

“Yeah.”

Haru tried hard not to smile like an idiot, but it was inevitable. His crush really liked him back. Daisuke Kambe really liked him back. 

Daisuke returned an equally large smile, and slowly leaned up to him. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

Haru doesn’t want to exaggerate, but he was sure he saw sparks fly as Daisuke kissed him in the Potions classroom that day.

—

“Finally! We’re done!” Kamei, a bustling Gryffindor, exclaimed as he walked out of the classroom with other fellow students. 

“I’m so glad that’s done,” Ryo sighed in relief and stretched his neck, trying to ease the pain from being hunched over his exam for hours. “How do you think you did?” He asked, turning to look at Haru as the two walked out into the corridor. Haru shrugged, cracking his knuckles. “I really don’t know. I stayed up studying for History of Magic, so I hope I did well. I’m just happy we’re finally free from that.”

Ryo laughed and nodded. “Same. Hey, you should come stay with me during the summer.”

“Sure. But depends on when because I already made plans.”

“Oh? With who?” Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow. “With—“ Before even saying his name, the Ravenclaw Haru had become fond of walked up to them and greeted Haru with a peck on the lips. “Hey,” he said once he pulled away. Ryo groaned at the sight and shook his head. “Keep the PDA for later.” Haru laughed and wrapped an arm around Daisuke. “As I was saying—“ 

“No, it’s fine, I think I know now.” 

Haru chuckled and nodded. “Well, I’m gonna go get something to eat. You and Daisuke wanna come with?”

Haru looked over at Daisuke who gave him a nod and said, “Yeah, sure. I’m starving.”

The three made their way over to the dining hall, seeing it packed with students, all of who were in the exam hall and relieved to have finally finished their OWLs and the school year. Students were sitting at different tables, not really caring whether they were from a different house or not.

Daisuke, Haru, and Ryo sat at the Slytherin table and were soon accompanied by Daisuke’s sister, Suzue. The four of them ate and chatted happily about their summer plans and hopes for their sixth year at Hogwarts. 

Haru smiled to himself as he held hands with his boyfriend from underneath the table, and wondered how lucky he’d gotten. From getting into Hogwarts to this very moment with his friends and Daisuke.

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried alhjlkgsafh i'm sorry if this was bad but i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
